


The Value of Ignorance

by Eridanie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hannigram fanmix for season 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Ignorance

[On 8 Tracks](https://8tracks.com/pandorla/the-value-of-ignorance)

[On Tumblr](http://eridanie.tumblr.com/post/141073950524/check-out-this-playlist-on-8tracks-the-value-of)

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/we5f4boccp3a8v8/The+Value+of+Ignorance.zip)

 

The Vaccines - Wolf Pack 

You've seen the world  
What did it look like?  
You took a plane  
I'll take a push bike  
Run with the wolves  
Calling all the wolf pack  
When did you go and when did you get back?

I don't even know you  
You're just someone new I don't want to talk to  
You're wild, I don't find you crazy at all

You're on the rocks  
Would you like to get some?  
I'm kind of straight  
Where do you come from?  
I'm always right but what's your perception?  
I'm kind of shy  
Oh, didn't he mention?

I don't even know you  
You're just someone new I don't want to talk to  
You're wild, I don't find you crazy at all

I don't even know you  
You're just someone new I don't want to talk to  
You're wild, I don't find you crazy at all  
I don't even know you  
You're just someone new I don't want to talk to  
You're wild, I don't find you crazy at all

 

 

Goyte - Heart's a Mess

Pick apart  
The pieces of your heart  
And let me peer inside  
Let me in  
Where only your thoughts have been  
Let me occupy your mind  
As you do mine  
  
Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
You can't live like this  
  
You have lost  
(Too much love)  
To fear, doubt and distrust  
(It's not enough)  
You just threw away the key  
To your heart  
  
You don't get burned  
('Cause nothing gets through)  
It makes it easier  
(Easier on you)  
But that much more difficult for me  
To make you see…  
  
Love ain't fair  
So there you are  
My love  
  
Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you, you can't live like this  
  
Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you can't live like this  
  
Love ain't safe  
You won't get hurt if you stay chaste  
So you can wait  
But I don't wanna waste my love

 

The Perishers - Trouble Sleeping

I'm having trouble sleepin'  
Youre jumpin' in my bed  
Twistin' in my head, leave me

Im having trouble breathin'  
Youre sittin' on my chest  
I sure could use the rest, leave me

It's you, whys it always you and never me?  
I've never dared to let my feelings free  
Whys it always you and never me?  
I've never cared too much about honesty

I'm having trouble sleepin'  
I'm thinkin' of what you said  
About the tears been shed, leave me

It's you, whys it always you and never me?  
I've never dared to let my feelings free  
Whys it always you and never me?  
I've never cared too much about honesty

It's you, now and always you but never me  
I've never dared to let my feelings free  
Whys it always you and never me?  
I've never cared too much about honesty

  
  
Vast - You Destroy Me

You destroy me   
When you walk into the room.  
You destroy me  
And you always will.  
  
You destroy me  
  
What you walk into the room.  
You destroy me and you always will.

Lion's Share - Wild Beasts

I find you hidden there a veiled creature of the deep,  
Waifish as a widow and without sufficient sleep,  
Oh what am I supposed to think?  
Do I pull you out of let you sink?

I wait until you're woozy, I lay low until you're lame,  
I take you in my mouth like a lion takes his game,  
I love you all the more for every fault,  
They're how I'd gotten in, they're how I cracked the vault

'Cause it's a terrible scare,  
But that's why the dark is there,  
So you don't have to see what you can't bear,  
The lion's share

Lion's share,  
I took the lion's share,  
Not 'cause I didn't care,  
Just 'cause I knew it was there

Boy what you running from?... Boy?

David Usher - Black Black Heart (Acoustic)

Something ugly this way comes  
Through my fingers sliding inside  
All these blessings all these burns  
I'm godless underneath your cover  
Search for pleasure search for pain  
In this world now I am undying  
I unfurl my flag my nation helpless

Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds

As I begin to lose my grip  
On these realities your sending  
Taste your mind and taste your sex  
I'm naked underneath your cover  
Covers lie and we will bend and borrow  
With the coming sign  
The tide will take the sea will rise and time will rape

Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds

Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds  
  


Mertric - The Face Pt. 2

The Glove - Punish Me With Kisses

Your morning smile of torture holds me in it's grip  
You trace the taste of yesterday the bruise upon my lip  
You touch my eyes and hypnotize and slip inside my heart  
I wait for this forever but we always fall apart  
  
You want to hold me closer and secretly entice  
You take the size of shadowed men  
And punish me with kisses every night  
  
This espionage is sweeter now now that we're alone   
But I meet your eyes and then dispise all we call our own  
I write my name in lipstick on the mirror as I leave  
To stay would be too dangerous  
To break the make believe.

Meg Meyers - Desire

Baby, I'll learn to touch you  
I wanna breathe into your well  
See, I gotta to hunt you  
I gotta to bring you to my hell  
Baby, I wanna fuck you,  
I wanna feel you in my bones  
Boy, I'm gonna love you  
I'm gonna tear into your soul

Desire, I'm hungry  
I hope you feed me  
how do you want me, how do you want me?  
Honey, I wanna break you  
I wanna throw you to the hounds,  
I gotta hurt you, I gotta hear from your mouth  
Boy, I wanna taste you, I wanna skin you with my tongue  
I'm gonna kill you,  
I'm gonna lay you in the ground

Desire, I'm hungry  
I hope you feed me  
how do you want me, how do you want me?  
I wanna feel you, I want it all  
I wanna feel you, I want it all

how do you want me, how do you want me?

Bleu - I Have to Have You

I have to have you:   
  
I have to have you   
I've got it bad   
If i can't have you   
Then no one can   
  
I need to need you   
so i can feel   
and if i'm this sick   
It must be real   
  
I've got a desperate heart   
and it's filled with blood   
I don't know if this is love   
but I have to have you

  
I'd die to meet you   
I'd kill to kiss   
And when i get you   
I'll tell you this   
  
I've got a desperate heart   
and it's filled with blood   
I don't know if this is love   
but I have to have you

  
Buzzcocks - Ever Fallen in Love 

You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you and that's worse

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with

I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame, what a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with

You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you and that's worse

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with

 

The Magnetic Fields - The Things We Did and Didn't Do

All the things I knew I didn't know and didn't want to know  
that you told me just to tell me later that you'd told me so  
come flooding back to me now Come on Come flooding back to me now  
All the things you said you'd never say and you said anyway  
The things we did and didn't do The things we did and didn't do  
come flooding back to me now

Melanie Martinez - Teddy Bear

Stitched you up, put you together  
With cotton and feather  
Gave you love, put my heart inside you  
Oh what could I do  
When you started talking in your sleep  
Saying things you'd do to me  
I didn't care  
I wasn't scared  
Now I'm finding knives under the sheets  
Crumbled photographs of me  
I'm in despair  
Should I be scared?  
  
Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
You were comforting and quiet  
How did love become so violent?  
Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me  
  
I threw you out, I didn't outgrow you  
I just didn't know you  
But now you're back  
And it's so terrifying how you paralyze me  
Now you're showing up inside my home  
Breathing deep into the phone  
I'm so unprepared  
I'm fucking scared  
  
Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
You were comforting and quiet  
How did love become so violent?  
Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me  
  
I'm fucking scared  
  
Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
You were comforting and quiet  
How did love become so violent?  
Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear  
Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me

Everything's Brown - Jack off Jill

Hello, I'm here to invite you  
To things you cannot feel   
And if you push me to far   
You might believe I'm real   
Teeth scrape beneath the sweater   
To when you hate and steal   
Or do you think it better  
To obsess and not reveal   
  
I know you secret   
It scrapes you way down   
Everything was clean   
Now everything's brown   
Don't try to hide it when you cannot feel   
What you are is something that i won't reveal   
  
Hello, I'm here to invite you  
To things you cannot feel   
And if you fall apart  
You'll pretend I'm not real   
You can't erase what you are  
So don't even try   
And how can I be truthful  
When everything I am is a lie   
  
I know your secret   
It scrapes you way down   
Everything came clean   
Now everything's brown   
Don't try to hide it  
When you dig to feel   
When it falls apart  
I hope I won't reveal   
  
Hello remember   
Hello remember   
Hello remember   
Hello I'm real real real   
When you think I'm not real

 

Sinead O'Connor - The Value of Ignorance 

you smile  
and there's blood on your lips  
your hands show again  
what your mouth has kissed  
now i know something  
I did not know before  
the thing that you've destroyed  
Is a thing you liked me for

all those nights with my arse in your face  
and your words in my dreams  
now i know what the value of ignorance means

the pain  
In the sordidness  
all the more choices  
I thought you'd be the best

at least  
I know something  
about what's good and what hurts  
and i'm glad that i loath it  
you would have fucked me up worse

all those nights with my arse in your face  
and your words in my dreams  
now i know what the value of ignorance means

all those nights with my arse in your face  
and your words in my dreams  
now i know what the value of ignorance means

don't you ever lie to me again  
because if you do  
I will not be you friend

 

Mikky Ekko - Smile

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven, so smile

We're trying so hard to get it all right  
But only feel lonely at the end of the night  
I wanna be somewhere away from this place  
Yeah, somewhere just a little closer to grace

I'll smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven, so smile  
Smile

Well, call me loser, call me thief  
Tell me I'm special when you spit at me  
'Cause I don't wanna be lonely, I wanna be loved  
And I want you to hold me like I'm the only one

I'll smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while  
But the future is forgiven, so smile  
Smile

And time will eventually knock on my door  
And tell me I'm not needed around anymore  
But he'll hold me so close at the end of the day  
When I'm quiet I can nearly hear him say

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun  
Got nowhere to turn, and we've got nothing but time  
But the future is forever, the future is forever  
So smile, so smile, so smile

Smile, the worst is yet to come  
We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun


End file.
